The present invention relates to signage and, more particularly, to illuminated signage that is customizable. Currently, there is a challenge to have a custom outdoor sign lighted inexpensively without the need to plug into an electrical source. These current methods are expensive and require intensive labor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lighted advertising sign that may be easy to customize, inexpensive and with no need for plugging into a power source.